


Kinktober # 11 Mind Break

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tsukasa doesn't kill Senku instead captures him to turn the boy to his side.





	Kinktober # 11 Mind Break

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober # 11 Mind Break

Dr. STONE

Tsukasa/Senku

-x-

Tsukasa couldn’t bring himself to kill Senku. The genius had hit the nail on the head when he said Tsukasa liked guys. Senku would be needed for health and safety, but he needed Senku with him not against him. Senku was Ten Billion Percent sure Tsukasa was gonna kill him, but Tsukasa had another plan.

He did strike Senku in the back of the neck, but not for killing, but to knock him out. He carried the boy off to a secluded spot to begin his work. When Senku came to he was able to process a few things; one he was alive and the stiffness in his neck was gone, two he was no longer in a place he recognized, three he was tied up and gagged, and four he was bare-ass naked!

His toned body was on full display, he hadn’t grown any body hair, from his smooth pits, smooth crotch, smooth arms, and legs. His soft cock and smooth balls were on full display, making Senku blush a bit. The mystery of his captor didn’t last long as Tsukasa came into the hut they were now sharing. “Do you like it? I built this place in my spare time.” Senku glared at him. “This will be your home for now.”

Senku struggled, but his bonds held him tight. “Don’t bother, I’m quite good at tying knots.” Tsukasa approached him and drank in his prey’s body. “You are quite beautiful, Senku...” his hands brushed his body, his rough hands caressing the smooth skin.

The smaller male shivered, the skin to skin contact was oddly inviting. He should be scared but he was oddly excited. The way Tsukasa was looking at him, it made his skin heat up. His rough hands caressed him, feeling him up, one hand groping his ass, while the other fondled his pectoral. A muffled moan was heard, and Senku mentally cursed as his blood rushed south and his cock began to swell.

He tried to think of anything to stop it, but all thoughts went out the window when Tsukasa took hold of his dick. “You have a nice piece here,” he stroked him, causing his foreskin to dance back and forth over the sensitive tip. “It’s even making naughty noises, are you a naughty boy, Senku?” he chuckled as Senku shook his head no. “Let’s see about that?”

Tsukasa got down on his knees, coming face to face with Senku’s dick. He pulled his foreskin back and began to lick the boy’s dick. This earned muffled moans from Senku, he closed his eyes, trying not to watch, but he could hear. Tsukasa started sucking on his penis head, using his tongue to tease his glans. While his mouth teased the tip his hand worked the shaft, his free hand coming between to fondled his balls. Senku being a virgin, had little defenses against such an attack.

His eyes rolled up as his orgasm rocked through him, his hips bucked and his toes curled. Tsukasa drank down his essence, having his tongue tease the boy’s cock head a bit. Senku thought it would be over or Tsukasa would claim him, what he wasn’t expecting was for the man, to suck his cock down to the root. ‘Oi oi oi, don’t do that, I just came...’ Senku blushed as Tsukasa slurped him up, working his sensitive penis with his lips and tongue.

Senku came again, his body going slack, as Tsukasa milked him of another orgasm. “Thank you for the meal, I’ll be back for you later.” Senku was confused but was exhausted from back to back orgasms.

Tsukasa smirked. ‘Just you wait Senku, I will pour myself into you slowly, bit by bit, you will associate my touch with pleasure. You will be mine!’

-x-

Tsukasa visited him often, often spending hours with him, making sure he ate and was bathed. Senku knew that starving himself would do nothing, Tsukasa knew his weakness if he wanted him to eat there were ways of doing so. Their bathing time just felt like an excuse for Tsukasa to touch him, not that he didn’t do that already, but the man was meticulous and slow in his cleaning.

He was always bound, but his body suffered no stiffness as Tsukasa massaged his body, stimulating his muscles. Senku wasn’t buying into Tsukasa’s good cop routine, or so he thought. It was hard to resist the pleasure though.

Tsukasa had started playing with his nipples, it was just fingers at first. ‘Oi stop it, I’m not a girl darn it!’ it felt weird having his nipples toyed with, but as the days passed his nipples started becoming an erogenous zone. Tsukasa would often just spend hours toying with them.

His nipples began to change, becoming larger and more sensitive. Tsukasa partook of them, sucking and nipping on them, like a newborn baby hungry for milk. Senku could only moan as his cock enjoyed the sensations. In just a month Tsukasa was able to make Senku cum from just his nipples. The time it took was growing shorter and shorter.

Senku was trying to stay rational, but it was growing harder and harder, Tsukasa was hard to read. Since his capture, Tsukasa hadn’t fucked him. Instead focusing on Senku’s pleasure, which he took great joy in exploring.

“You have a sexy back, Senku!” He’d say as he licked and kissed his way down his back. “You have a nice dick, I just love sucking it!” He’d say and go to town on his cock while fondling his balls. “Beautiful!” he’d say as he kissed along his body, his arms, his legs, his stomach, even his feet. “Your nipples have become quite tasty.” He’d say before sucking on them or nibbling on them.

‘He’s attacking with words!’ Tsukasa was brutally honest, and his actions always carried his words, driving them home. Tsukasa made his desire for Senku clear, showing the boy his massive dick. He’d seen it when Tsukasa awakened, but hard it was HUGE.

Tsukasa would jerk off to him, claiming he was admiring his beauty, when he came he marked the young genius in his seed. The smell was thick and manly, and it made Senku’s skin tingle as he was marked. He often ended their sessions like this, leaving Senku to smell like him.

The worst part of it was, it was working. Senku was growing increasing aroused by the man’s musk. His fresh scent, his thick musk after working out or hunting, the hardening musk of his arousal. He was trying to keep his resolve, he was trying to hate Tsukasa, but it was becoming increasingly harder when a part of him was wanting the man to fuck him already.

His dreams were being haunted by the man so deadly he could kill a lion in a single blow. It was hard to believe such a dangerous man could be so gentle and kind. Tsukasa’s words of if they’d been friends before the Stone World happened weaved dreams of them dating and having sex proper. He started having wet dreams about Tsukasa, and his body was wanting him.

-x-

Three months and still no sex, Tsukasa had upped his game and started playing with Senku’s ass but never sealed the deal. His fingers felt so damn good, but nothing compared to when Tsukasa ate him out. His tongue was strong and worked his ass open, he went at it for hours, enjoying Senku’s moans and jerks from his body.

Just when he thought Tsukasa was gonna fuck him, the man went for Intercrural sex instead. It was maddening, his cock was so thick and long, and he wanted it inside.

-x-

There were times when Tsukasa removed the gag, asking him questions that Senku refused to answer, or just let him moan out when Tsukasa was enjoying himself, usually when he gave Senku a tongue bath. Tsukasa wished they had met in their world, he spoke of all the toys he’d like to explore with the young genius, more dream fodder for Senku in the end. The thought occurred to him he could make those toys. “I can...I could make them...with science...”

“You would do that for me, for us...” Senku blushed and stopped talking, but Tsukasa just laughed and continued on pleasuring the genius. Senku was falling, he missed Tsukasa when he was gone, he craved his touch more and more when he was around.

Just the sight of the man entering their hut had Senku’s cock rising to attention. The kingdom of science was crumbling to the kingdom of pleasure.

-x-

After 8 months Senku couldn’t take it anymore. Tsukasa was eating him out while getting himself ready for intercrural sex. “Please...fuck me...” Senku was blushing. “I need you...inside me...”

“Will you be mine, will you stay by my side?”

“Yes, please mate with me, ten billion percent!” Tsukasa smirked and mounted Senku like a lion. He severed his bonds and used his lion pelt as bedding for their coupling. “I didn’t think a guy like you could be so gentle.”

“For the ones I love, I will never harm.” he kissed Senku, as his fat cock pressed against his hole. The man’s kisses were just as powerful, and the perfect distraction as Tsukasa’s thick dick pushed forward, the foreskin was peeled back as the tight hole squeezed his length.

Their first time and first kiss shared in a single moment. Senku lost it, the man’s cock was so long and thick his ass was stretched to the max. Once Tsukasa reached balls deep inside him he came, shooting his seed all over Tsukasa’s abs and pecs.

His toes curled and his legs wrapped around him. “You are as tight as I dreamed you’d be, so perfect for me, my Senku!” he began to move, his heavy balls smacking Senku’s ass with every thrust. His breath was taken away, his manhood was so big it bulged his belly.

He felt every thrust, the friction making heat spread through his body. He came again, and again, and again! Even Senku lost count as Tsukasa drilled him, the man was truly a god in the ways of pleasure, his stamina and endurance driving Senku crazy. Senku felt his brain snap, the thought of rebuilding civilization completely crumbled. He lost, he belonged to Tsukasa, and he wanted to be his.

Tsukasa came hard, flooding Senku’s body with his thick seed. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, I don’t wanna pull out.”

“Then don’t!” Senku moaned. Tsukasa smirked and kissed him senseless. They stayed connected for days, only pulling out so Senku could suck him off.

Now that Senku was his, Tsukasa didn’t change much, he kept his lover close. They would be the new king and queen of this stone world!

End


End file.
